


Growing Up Addams

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Creepy Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Wednesday is Grown Up. <br/>Disclaimer: Charles Addams, his heirs, and a lot of other people own this, not me. <br/>Note: Not taking into account Baby Pubert, as he was an original character not imagined by Charles Addams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up Addams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



It was with great satisfaction Wednesday lay aside her pinafore dress. It had done its duty over the years, allowed her to maintain an illusion of innocence that all children should have, but she was now beyond that. She was a young woman, and, with her brother, heir to the Addams fortune. 

Now, to decide what to do with it.

Pugsley would follow her lead, as always, and Wednesday did have ideas. Their current solicitors found them ‘charmingly eccentric’ though not very ‘wise to the ways of the world’. Wednesday found the solicitors to be idiots, though she never told them that to their faces. She didn’t even share this knowledge with Pugsley – he sometimes had a despairing tendency to speak out of turn. It would be up to her to make sure he married well, and his wife was kind and simple – because Wednesday would have no other woman ruling the roost in the Addams household. 

Perhaps it was time to have Pugsley married off before her parents died, or were killed in some horrible accident. Wednesday thought there were a few girls who could prove a suitable mate to Pugsley, and possibly provide an heir she could manipulate as the child matured. 

There were so many possibilities and probabilities and Wednesday knew she had to take care, choose the right paths to follow. Or forge her own, as the case might be. At least she’d had excellent training in all her future endeavors. The Addams family might be known as being quirky and peculiar, but they certainly knew how to make enough money that the fire and pitchfork crowd would leave them alone. 

And that, more than anything, decided Wednesday’s biggest plan – to create a whole theme park devoted to the normalcies of her family, her kith and kin – something to titillate the people who weren’t Addamses, and bring even more money into the family coffers. It would be glorious, with Marie Antoinette dolls and miniature guillotines for play, and familiar childhood characters, like Cousin Rufus, Cousin Itt’s great-grandfather, shot by someone who’d mistaken him for a werewolf (two completely different family lines, seriously). She was sure it would provide excellent revenue, as well as offer professions for some of the family. Not to mention, designing roller coasters to frighten people to death (not ‘half to death’, or a ‘third to death’) would be an excellent challenge for her skills. 

Perhaps she wasn’t leaving childhood behind so much as looking at it through an adult’s eyes. Wednesday sighed, thinking she ought to return those eyes to her father. They were kind of cloudy, after all these years.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Leni: _The Addams Family. Wednesday. Leaving childhood behind._


End file.
